starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Media Blitz
|fgcolor= |prev=Engine of Destruction |conc= |next=Piercing the Shroud (secret mission) |image=MediaBlitz SC2-WoL Story1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=Late 2504 |place=Augustgrad, Korhal IV |result=*Emperor Mengsk exposed as war criminal *Dominion-wide unrest against Mengsk |side1= Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Tychus Findlay Captain Matt Horner |commanders2= Emperor Arcturus Mengsk General Horace Warfield |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client=Matt Horner |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Access broadcast towers (3) |optgoal= |heroes=Odin |reward=120,000 credits |newchar= |newunit=Thor |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Media Blitz is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders captured the UNN Studios in an attempt to broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. History Background Finding that the adjutant they got during a train robbery on TarsonisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. contained information regarding Mengsk's war crimes,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. the Raiders decided to publicly broadcast them from the UNN Studios on Korhal. The rebels used the Odin, an experimental Terran Dominion siege walker, to infiltrate the planet; the walker was due to be unveiled to the public and it was hijacked by the rebels while still at .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The Mission The Raiders needed to secure three broadcast towers long enough to ensure a complete transmission. The Odin, piloted by Tychus Findlay, was received by an unsuspecting Dominion. Findlay's attack caught security forces off guard. By the time the Dominion recovered, the Raiders had established a forward base and the first rebel thors were deployed. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk quickly guessed the identity of the attackers once the first transmission was uploaded. He ordered General Horace Warfield to intervene, but the general's counter-attacks were unsuccessful.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Hearts and Minds The broadcast caused outrage among Dominion citizens and riots against Mengsk. Even Donny Vermillion, a staunch Dominion supporter, was at a loss for words. Captain Matt Horner and Commander Jim Raynor celebrated their victory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Aftermath :Main article: campaign quotations For Horner, it marked the true beginning of the revolution. To commemorate the attack, Findlay took a UNN plaque and mounted it in Hyperion s cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Walkthrough The only controllable unit for the first five minutes is the Odin. During this time, there is minimal enemy resistance; most enemy units will only engage the Odin if it attacks first. Use the Odin to cripple the enemy bases in preparation for the second part of the mission. The northeast base is closest and will build primarily s, s and other factory units, and should be destroyed first. The south-east base specializes in anti-infantry units (reapers, s, s and hellions). The north-west base specializes in air units (Banshees, and Vikings, plus s and s on brutal difficulty.) The northwest base is the better target, as the Odin can devastate the clumped lighter units. Focus on unit production structures; to conserve time damage structures only enough to get them burning, and then move on and leave them to burn down. Destroy s that attempt to make repairs. There are two smaller bases directly to the north and east of the Raiders' base; destroying these opens up potential expansion spots once the timer ends. The Odin does not have to survive, though having it in the second part of the mission is a massive boon. Once the five minutes expire, control of the Raiders' base is granted. If the Odin survives the first phase, it is transported to the base and usable as a hero. The new objective is to maintain control of each of the three broadcast towers for a certain time. When a unit is on a tower's beacon, the tower's completion bar fills. The bar does not empty when a tower is not controlled. Beginning an upload prompts one or two waves of enemy counter-attacks on the tower; the tower must be defended. With the northeast and northwest bases crippled, attacks on the Raiders' base will come from hellions and vultures produced from the eastern base. Repair the Odin and send it with some SCVs to hold the towers at the north-west and north-east bases. Build an army to destroy the eastern base. Another strategy is to build a thor right away. Use it, Odin, the other thor received as free reinforcement, and four or five SCVs to attack the northeast base and secure the tower there. If constantly repaired, Odin and the thors can claim all three towers by themselves. Once the path is clear, a follow-up unit can be sent forward to the beacon to make the upload. while Odin and the thors defend. This strategy is very useful when trying to get the Blitzkrieg achievement. Before finishing the third upload, send units to the south-east corner to destroy the science facility and access the secret mission. Secret Mission ]] At the five o'clock expansion, there is a hidden path leading to the bottom right corner of the map and a science facility. Destroy the facility and pick up the secret documents it contains. After completing the mission, the secret mission "Piercing the Shroud" will become available on Hyperion s bridge. "Piercing the Shroud" may be unlocked by replaying "Media Blitz" through the mission archives aboard Hyperion or after completing the Wings of Liberty campaign. Achievements The achievements for this mission are named after military strategies and terms. Gallery File:HeartsAndMinds_SC2_CineNewsFlash1.jpg|Captain Matt Horner and Commander Jim Raynor celebrating their victory File:UniversalNewsNetwork SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|Tychus Findlay's memento Trivia *There is an horizontal billboard scroller advertising the latest Cineplex 5000 movies. One of them is Diablo-The Musical. It also displays Ladies of Lordaeron 3, The Perfect Psi-Storm, Night of the Zerg VI, Enter the Dragoon, and NWO: Silent Takeover. The billboard can be found in the north-center side of the Korhal City map. *In earlier versions of the map, Warfield would have sent more strike teams against the player, specifically targeting the Odin.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *Putting certain other missions off until completing this one will change the UNN stories watched in the cantina aboard the Hyperion, giving stories concerning the Dominion or Mengsk an anti-government slant rather than a pro-government slant. For example, if the mission Safe Haven is completed before Media Blitz, Donny Vermillion will report that the refugees have "branded themselves as rebels" and are "digging in their heels across the fringe worlds", but if Media Blitz is completed before Safe Haven he reports that the refugees "have no faith in Emperor Mengsk's leadership" and that there are "serious questions about Emperor Mengsk's leadership across the fringe worlds".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Safe Haven." (in English). 2010. Similarly, if Media Blitz is completed before Whispers of Doom, Kate Lockwell will initially ask for Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk's opinion of the corruption scandal his father is currently facing, but this question is omitted if Whispers of Doom is completed before Media Blitz.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Whispers of Doom." (in English). 2010. *In the northern corner of the map, behind a billboard a bunker door similar to that found in "Welcome to the Jungle" can be found at the base of a dense jungle, a likely reference to the television series Lost. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions